The Trip to the USA
by Portal-girl
Summary: The gang goes to the USA. Hiei,Kurama, and Kuabara find something new. New characters. Lilia, Tari, and Sandra. R/R ok?


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I own Lilia, Sandra, Ataria, and the plot. Please don't sue!  
  
The Trip to the USA  
  
Botan sat down on the park bench next to Keiko. The two of them talked until Yusuke and Kuabara came back from getting ice cream. "Let's go guys we're already late!" said Botan angrily. They met Kurama and Hiei on their way to Kuabara's.  
  
"Nice to see you're all here," came the voice of Koenma from the TV, "Your next mission will be in the USA. I will meet you in California. Be there in three weeks and I'll see you in San Diego," The tape stopped. "I wonder what we're gonna do there?" said Yusuke. "I guess we'll find out when we get there," said Keiko.  
  
They all packed their things and met at the airport. They got on the plane and found seats together. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by a teenage version of Koenma. They followed him to a hotel and he told them their mission. "We have found another demon," said Koenma, "His captive is a young girl with extraordinary powers. This demon has captured two others, sisters with unknown levels of spirit energy. Your mission: destroy the demon and free the girls. But be careful, these girls are dangerous," Koenma left the room. He came back a minute later with pictures of the three girls. One was a girl of about five. She had black hair and silver eyes. The next also had black hair. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, as if they held secrets. The third girl was a strawberry-blonde. Her eyes were crimson and her beauty surpassed that of a queen. "Their names," said Koenma, "are Sandra, Ataria, and Lilia. Good luck,"  
  
Botan, Hiei, Kuabara, Kurama, and Yusuke arrived at the demon's lair. They entered and came face to face with the demon. Yusuke used a spirit gun on the demon and he collapsed. They then began to search for the girls.  
  
"Hey, guys!" yelled Kuabara, "I found the girls!" The others came running. Kuabara had his spirit sword out. With one blow, he chopped the door in two. Two of the girls screamed and fainted, the other slept peacefully. Kuabara, Hiei, and Kurama carried the unconscious girls back to the hotel.  
  
Sandra woke to find Kurama sitting in the corner of a strange room. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'another demon,'  
  
In the next room, Ataria woke up and stared right into the face of Hiei. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Hiei," said Hiei. Ataria felt strange.  
  
Lilia woke and found Kuabara. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt very strange.  
  
Everyone had started calling Ataria, 'Tari'. Sandra didn't trust any of them. Lilia kept looking at Kuabara like he was a prince or something. Tari and Hiei began to hang out.  
  
'I don't believe it!' Lilia thought to herself, 'I love Kuabara!' Tari smirked. She had the ability to read minds. She had a secret crush of her own. She had a crush on Hiei. She listened in on Sandra's thoughts. 'How can I possibly have a crush on a demon,' she thought, 'How can I possibly have a crush on Kurama,' 'So,' thought Tari, 'Sandra likes Kurama and Lilia likes Kuabara. I like Hiei and that is about the strangest thing to ever happen to any of us. Talk about messed up,'  
  
"I think I like her," said Kuabara. "How cute!" said Keiko, "Kuabara has a crush on Lilia," "I think someone in this room has a crush on Tari," said Botan, "and I'm positive that someone likes Sandra," Both Hiei and Kurama went bright red. Yusuke couldn't hold it in. "I think Hiei has a girlfriend," "Kurama too," said Kuabara. "OK!" shouted Hiei, "I like Tari," Kurama smirked before saying, "Alright, I like Sandra," Everyone burst out laughing. Even Hiei and Kurama couldn't help laughing at each other.  
  
Kuabara finally asked Lilia out on a date. She said yes. Kurama had an urge to ask out Sandra. Hiei had an urge to ask out Tari.  
  
"Sandra?" said Kurama when no one was around. "Yes?" she answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me," Kurama was sweating. "You mean like a date?" asked Sandra. "Well," said Kurama, "Yes," "I'd love to," said Sandra.  
  
"Tari?" said Hiei. "Yeah?" she said, making sure no one was around. "Would you like to go to the park?" 'Oh my gosh!' thought Tari, 'Hiei has a crush on me!' "Alright," she said evilly.  
  
That night, Kuabara and Lilia came home smiling. At eleven, Kurama and Sandra came home holding hands. At midnight, Hiei and Tari came home. They were holding hands and staying very close together. At dinner, Lilia kissed Kuabara full on the mouth. Suddenly, Sandra kissed Kurama and made him blush. Surprisingly enough, Tari put her arms around Hiei and kissed him.  
  
Lilia and Kuabara were a couple. Sandra and Kurama were constantly together. Tari and Hiei were inseparable. And it all started with a trip to the USA.  
~ ~ ~ ~ Like? Hate? Please please please review! 


End file.
